Cloud Patrol
Cloud Patrol is the first installment in the Cloud Patrol series and is produced by Fritez Franchise. It is a a 3D platformer but focuses on strategy instead of platforming and exploration. Nearly the whole game takes place within the earth's atomsphere but a fictional one. The story starrs Arshallo, the main protagonist of the game who has a job of creating the weather in the Cloud Patrol organization, but the main villain, Aseneus rises agian a wreaks havoc. The game is platformed for the 3DS . Story Gameplay and Rules Hub Mission Gameplay Like the game's premise, the game's goal is to create weather controlling Arshallo and navigating him through small room-sized levels in the sky. Arshallo can be controlled in a realistic, 3D fashion with the entire view of the mission being Isometirc view, similar to Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Each level also includes one or multiple cloud platforms and a mysterious U.F.O like ship that is a major part in completing a mission. A level may also contain a few sky islands or even gaint structures extended from the earth, most levels have a uniqe gimmick as well. If the player walks or jumps off the screen's edge in these tiny room sized levels, Arshallo will warp to the other side of the screen. Weather is the most important aspect of the game as creating it is the only way to clear levels and beat bosses. Each level takes place over a different climate and the player must guess what weather to make based on the climate. Also at the beginning of the level the player is given a note tied to a balloon that has a complaint written on it by a human that acts as a hint as to what weather the player must make. The reason the U.F.O is needed is beacuse it creates Weather Containers. Weather Containers are cubicle objects enssensial for creating actual weather. There are many types of Weather Containers, each represents a different weather. The main 3 Weather Containers the player will use the most throghout are the Sun, Rain and Snow, beacuse the player will need those weathers for many different things in the game. To create a certain weather, for example rain, the player must place a certain amount of Rain Containers on a cloud platform. Once enough Rain Containers are on it, all Rain Containers glow and Arshallo must activate that weather by preforming a stomp on the cloud which will get rid of everything on top and realese rain weather. The amount of Weather Containers needed matches the number of stars on the level difficulty that is displayed in the hud. The more difficulty a level has, the more stars and thus the more Weather Containers the player must place on clouds to create weather. However, each golden star of difficulty will come in handy at the end of level bounus game There are of course enemies and they'll spawn from an evil UFO that will come and leave throughout the level to drop enemies. Enemies do more than just pursue the player to harm them. Most enemies go onto cloud platforms and chuck Weather Containers off the level and down into the endless sky. Beacuse of this enemies are almost required to defeat in order to complete a level. Sometimes the U.F.O will come with a swarm of U.F.O's which will give realese tons of enemies, this is called an Enemy Swarm. Instead of having a standard health gauge, Arshallo only has a certain amount of time before his boss appears and fires him from his job. This timer will constantly count down and if Arshallo alls or is harmed, a certain amount of time will be lost. Time can be restored by popping Magic Bubbles. When there are two players, both have thier own time limit instead of a shared one. Modes Cereer 1-2 Players The main mode of the game that takes players through various missions to make weather and defeat bosses. This mode also has cutscenes that play on certain parts and 2 player co-op. Battle 1-2 Players The player can pick any of the many arenas and go against eachother. One character's goal is to create the rain weather and the other player must create the sun weather. The match ends either when one player has run out of health/time and is fired or one character makes thier weather and wins. Actions Characters Weathers Normal Weather Event Weather Enemies Enemies Obstacles Bosses Items and Objects Cards Biomes Missions Trivia *All the bosses (excluding the last) are based off of one of the seven sins. Gallery TearCJ.png|Arshallo's beta artwork Arshallo.png|Arshallo ArshalloCP2.png CloudPatrolLogo.png|The logo Lantom.png|Lantom